<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That Horoscope From Yesterday by RavenRed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776198">That Horoscope From Yesterday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenRed/pseuds/RavenRed'>RavenRed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>That Horoscope From Yesterday [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hellsing, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Dog meat waz hear, Gun Violence, Guns, Hellsing Organization, Horoscopes, Horoscopes casually predicting deaths, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, OOC Midoriya Izuku, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Two nervous children interacting, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:41:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenRed/pseuds/RavenRed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fortune telling quirks aren’t anything new, usually they’d be finicky and cryptic though, Izuku didn’t think there were many subtle interpretations of “You will die”.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>That Horoscope From Yesterday [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You will die upon your birthday.” </p><p>Izuku couldn’t move, hell, he was afraid to move, idly noting how his mother angrily addressed the fortune teller. </p><p>Fortune teller quirks were nothing new, they had been around from the start, people who could look at someone and just know whether their next choice would be good or bad.</p><p>They weren’t almighty or anything, so he had that going for him, but rarely were they completely incorrect. And franky, there’s not many other subtle interpretations of ‘you will die’.</p><p>Should he resign himself to his apparent doom? Let whatever villain may come destroy him and be done with it? </p><p>He might as well, he was quirkless, weak, and worthless.</p><p>A deku.</p><p>He recalled the birthday preparations he and his mom had set up, party streamers and birthday hats, a full table of set plates ready, all for one little boy.</p><p>And now, perhaps no one would come to the party.</p><p>As he walked home from school that dark Sunday, he saw it; the villain, the building, the fissure, the falling rubble.</p><p>Heh.</p><p>How fitting for the weak.<br/>
——————————-</p><p>When he awoke, he noticed that hell (for it would not be fitting for one so weak to go anywhere else) looked very much like what he imagined the inside of a castle would.</p><p>The dark and damp stone walls, a small but well made bed, a bedside cabinet with a bowl of blood on it, slippers.</p><p>Hospitals in hell have clearly not come across modern medical practices. What do they expect him to do? Drink the blood?</p><p>He pried himself from the remarkably comfortable bed, straying away from the slippers (he wasn’t about to trust satanic slippers), and made his way across the room to open the door.</p><p>It was locked.</p><p>Screw that, he wasn’t about to be trapped in a two bit hell hospital for the rest of his existence.</p><p>One step</p><p>Two steps</p><p>Three steps</p><p>He charged.</p><p>The door swung open, and he hit something.</p><p>Something hard.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>He hit her.</p><p>But why so tough? Perhaps a harding quirk? Or maybe she can change density? What if she can direct momentum or vectors, the sudden shift in movement would account for her seeming so steely…</p><p>Or she could just be fit, he wasn’t exactly macho or anything. But that would be kinda lame.</p><p>“Are you ok?” She questioned “sorry for keeping you in here, just a precaution really.” </p><p>Izuku jumped, having been startled from his thoughts. “I-I- I’m allmight- I mean alright! I’m alright..” </p><p>“Ah- ok. Well, uh.-god, master was so much better at this-“</p><p>“Master?”</p><p>“Nevermind that!” She yelped, “I have big -big news for you!”</p><p>Izuku stared</p><p>“You’re a-” she sighed, her cheer vanished, dissipating like smoke as she held her hands behind her back nervously “You’re a vampire now…”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>She blinked at him, “You don’t- uh, well, the kind that drinks blood and.. that’s probably not the best place to start..”</p><p>“No, no, I know what a vampire is but, why are you saying I’m a one of them?”</p><p>“Uh, not really sure what to tell you.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“That bowl of blood over there?” she pointed to the bedside cabinet “That’s for you”</p><p>“.......oh..”<br/>
———————<br/>
Far, far away from Japan</p><p>A whistle carried across the bloody night, an omen, some had called it. An omen of the devil.</p><p>A hundred bodies strode recklessly across the earth, amassing new ones into the dreadful pile.</p><p>In front of them walked the stain, the dark patch upon the earth, one which would soon be attending a grave party.</p><p>And miles ahead, awaiting their approach, stood The Madness.</p><p>“What a beautiful night.”<br/>
———————————</p><p>“So I’m a vampire now.”</p><p>“Yup”</p><p>“And you’re the one who turned me.”</p><p>“I’d like to think of it as saving you, but yes.”</p><p>“What kind of quirk does this classify as?”</p><p>“Quirk? Oh, right, those. Been hundreds of years and I still can’t get used to them. This isn’t a quirk.”</p><p>“Isn’t a- hold on, what do you mean it’s not a quirk?”</p><p>“I mean it’s not a quirk.”</p><p>“But that makes no sense, a supernatural ability is quirk, so this has to be a quirk.”</p><p>“Unlike quirks vampirism isn’t hereditary, for one, for two, the first vampire is something close to 700ish years old. We’ve been around a lot longer than quirks.”</p><p>“Oh.” Izuku drooped a little, 700 years old and he didn’t even know about them? Stupid. But… “ Hold on, is? 700 years old and the first one is still alive? How is that possible?”</p><p>Seras shrugged “He doesn’t age, he doesn’t get himself killed, he stays healthy.”</p><p>Izuku’s jaw dropped “Vampires don’t age!?”</p><p>“Not true vampires. But fledglings like you still have to deal with it.”</p><p>“Are you a true vampire?”</p><p>She grimaced, but quicker than the blink of an eye she was already back to the excited appearance she had before. “... Yes, but there’s no need for you to rush it! It’ll happen when it happens! Haha!”</p><p>As obvious as she was, Izuku wasn’t stupid enough to ask, so he ignored the fake excitement in favor of other questions. “And when you said he stays healthy..” Izuku trailed off, leaving the question implied, if only for his comfort </p><p>“Hm? Oh. Oh, no, he doesn’t- we don’t eat people!” She flailed her arms in panic, “We have connections to hospitals and get donor blood regularly..”</p><p>Letting go a breath he didn’t know he was holding, Izuku continued his questioning, “So, what can a vampire do?”</p><p>“Lots of things! Full fledged vampires can even manipulate shadows, and manipulate their form to be anything they want!”</p><p>Well, individually those aren’t super uncommon powers, but together? “Ridiculous.” He muttered</p><p>“Huh?” </p><p>“Oh nothing, can you do those things?” Questioned Izuku</p><p>“Just need to keep myself fed.”</p><p>Izuku flinched at that, he wasn’t sure if he’ll ever get used to <em>that</em>...</p><p>Noticing his discomfort, Seras sheepishly rubbed her neck, chuckling weakly.</p><p>“Eheh, well. Um, you should get some sleep? Remember to drink up, if you don’t, you’ll get sick.” As she turned to leave, he  gasped, suddenly recalling something he forgot to ask about, “What about my Mom?!”</p><p>Seras turned, her face suddenly the picture of pity. </p><p>“What about my Mom?” He asked again, “ When do I get to see her again?”</p><p>Seras grimaced, “Eventually, maybe. But.. according to the overarching laws of East Asia, you as a vampire must work for either the vatican, or the international Hellsing organization until such time as you are determined to be stable. So until then, you can’t leave our custody.”</p><p>“I…. I can’t see my Mom?”</p><p>“Not until we’re sure you aren’t going to start killing people for a taste of blood.”</p><p>“Why would I do that?!”</p><p>“You can say that, but we can’t just take your word for it.”</p><p>……</p><p>“What do I have to do?”</p><p>Seras laughed, “Master would like your attitude, but no. Not yet, first you need to start learning some things.”<br/>
————————<br/>
-||1 week later||-</p><p>POW!</p><p>POW!</p><p>POW!</p><p>The last three shots were emptied from his magazine, hitting the target near the edge of its stuffed torso.</p><p>“At Least you’re hitting now.”  Kaz noted.</p><p>Kaz, a senior member of Hellsing (which, as Midoriya had learned was basically code for  vampire), had been assigned as a Midoriya’s mentor. He was to teach him to, in Kaz’s own words: “Not suck”. Which apparently included learning how to shoot guns, exercise properly, eat healthy(er, Kaz still gave him candy sometimes), dodge, fight, and more.</p><p>Kaz was continuously frustrated that Izuku wasn’t using his ‘third eye’, but relented after Seras had said it would be good for Izuku to get the basic down. Apparently Seras was third in the Hellsing Organization’s individual based chain of command, and Kaz was fifth, so she can order him around.</p><p>Izuku tried every time he shot, but couldn’t notice anything different. </p><p>“Maybe he just needs to see it Kaz, not everyone is as fast a learner as you.” And boy did Izuku resent that, he learned just fine thank you very much, he just so happened to have a bit of a handicap when it came to VAMPIRES!</p><p>Kaz turned to his impressive gun rack, each gun had the letter K. L. Etched into them, he picked one of the rack. It was magazine fed, so probably a rifle, based on Izuku’s limited knowledge of guns.</p><p>“I know what you’re thinking.” Kaz said, moving toward the shooting range, “A rifle right?” Izuku nodded, though now very unsure in his guess. “Mhm, most people would think that. This” he brought the gun up, showing Izuku its side “is a Wolf Drum. An 8 gauge drum mag fed shotgun with 16 shots, each one containing 6 pellets, it’s commonly used in hunting due to its large mag, low spread, and its ease of use.” Izuku nodded again, watching Kaz carefully as he brought the gun up, switching the safety of, and, not even bothering to aim, he shot.</p><p>The target at the far end of the range quickly reciprocated, blowing back as 4 pellets promptly entered and exited its body. Kaz shot again, 9 holes now, again 13, all the way through it’s magazine.</p><p>Kaz turned to Izuku, “Did you see it?”</p><p>“Your eyes glow red every time you shoot, and your pupils constrict, similarly to how zoom in quirks work to focus on a single thing.”</p><p>Kaz nodded, “Very good. Most vampire abilities have a visual cue, so if you can learn with that there won’t be much you have to get on your own.”</p><p>“Now it’s your turn Izuku. Take your 2062 and shoot the target. Use your third eye.”</p><p>Izuku turned back to the table, grabbing the gun and bringing it up to the face, aiming, he- “Don’t aim, just shoot.”</p><p>POW</p><p>POW</p><p>POW</p><p>Kaz turned away from the target, looking at the nervous Izuku, “Three shots to the center, 4 points, 3 points, and 10 points respectively. It’s a start. Once you can get everything to hit the 10 point mark, you’ll start on aiming for the head. After that we’ll get you a bigger gun.”</p><p>Izuku pumped his fist, this was a start! Maybe when he got out of here, he could be a hero!<br/>
——————-</p><p>The library of the Hellsing organizations training facility was always open, to accommodate for the schedule ofq all 3 recruits that they had, another thing which Izuku had learned was basically code for vampire.<br/>
The 5 computers they had were old, the kind of stuff a grandma would have, a windows display with Edge XTi. But they worked well enough, after a bit of research Izuku had learned that Vampires were, while rare knowledge, still public knowledge. Apparently they had all come to light after some huge fiasco in Britain, which the Hellsing organization ultimately fended off. Information on the incident was found solely in obscure forums and official damages documents, apparently the Natzis were the instigators.</p><p>The whole fiasco appeared to have only caused as much damage as it did because the Natzis used blimps to bombard the city, and since blimps were relatively new things, the only way Hellsing had to fend off their aerial assault was with anti-air weapons. But it is noted that, though the conflict on the ground also escalated with the addition of hundreds of Vatican and Nazis troops, all ground forces were quickly slaughtered by, well, something. Izuku assumed it was some sort of classified super weapon. What else could take out so many troops in such a short period of time?<br/>
——————-<br/>
“Doo bee doo,” they idly drawled, the crunching of worthless bones sounding out beneath their feet as they transversed the bloody pile, “I suppose this means it’s time to head home, then?” The vampire sheathed their new guns as they begun their trek, having thrown Jackle and Casull to whoever wanted them long ago in favor of new tech, the new guns were known as the 2201 Hellsing ‘Quark star’ and the older K.E. Hawk. </p><p>“That boy is adjusting rather quickly, I find myself quite excited to meet him.”<br/>
——————-</p><p>The other two recruits were okay, Himeko, and Milady, though they were all 12-14 years old, both had years of seniority over him vampiricly speaking. Though which had more, they never seemed to care to find out. They were good friends, so maybe it wasn’t all that important to them. Regardless, Izuku appreciated their company, as… <em>nice</em> as Kaz was, he was hard to deal with sometimes, so the change of pace with their personality was nice.</p><p>Himeko was a little too excited to drink her daily fill of blood, and Milady had apparently insisted that her’s be taken mixed with wine, just so she was more comfortable. Milady was the oldest, and rich, so it was apparently accepted for her to drink wine regularly. Izuku guessed that it was really because her Vampirism gave her immunity to alcohol poisoning.</p><p>“Izuku.” Someone said, breaking him from his stupor. He turned to see Kaz standing in his usual black long coat, boots and tight fit pants, combat clothing, Kaz had once told him.<br/>
“It’s 6:40, come with me to the range for shared target practice.”<br/>
Oh, he had forgotten about that, it <em>is</em> Friday after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Trials approaching</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Changes Missy’s name Anja for literally no other reason than I didn’t like Missy. Kaz in this chapter is basically projecting my process on Izuku w/ guns</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What’s this one?” Toga asked, picking up a gun from the rack of sniper rifles, all of which were labeled K. L. with carved in letters. Kaz sighed, “That,” he snatched it from her hands as she started waving it across the room, blatantly disregarding gun safety “Is the XH2241-A5 Javelin. Adjustable 8x scope, .980mm caliber bullets, ten shot magazine, with a 23 inch barrel, an 80 percent muzzle brake, all alongside a built-in silencer. It’s one of a kind, and more importantly, it’s <em>mine</em>!” He paused, grabbing a smaller sniper from the rack and handing it to her. “Besides, this is more your size.”</p>
<p>Toga giggled, “What is it?” </p>
<p>“SRS-H-A7. Don’t wave it around. Usually called a Snake in the grass. It’s over a foot shorter than a traditional sniper, and is alot lighter because of that. 1300 yard range, a 5x scope, a 50% stress point reducer, and a solid 5 bullet magazine. You might be able to work it, but honestly I think you’d do better with an SMG.” He gestured toward a different rack, one with more compact guns.<br/>“They’re lighter, fire faster, and have more bullets than a sniper. Frankly you’d do great with them Toga. You too Midoriya, SMG are versatile, virtually nobody would be blatantly bad with them.”</p>
<p>Izuku looked at the small guns, they were unusually designed, even compared to the guns the Hellsing organization used in operations, which were very clearly made with a quirk inclusive process. No, this was a little different, it was the general design of the SMGs that was odd, instead of long, they were short, instead of standardized, many magazines were strangely shaped.</p>
<p>“Midoriya, you're drifting again. We’re here to shoot shit, not daydream.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, sir.”</p>
<p>Kaz huffed, “Whatever, grab that SMG over there, and put you stupid 2062 away, in the trash if you feel like it. I told you earlier that we were moving on from standard weapons.”</p>
<p>“Why can’t I keep it?”</p>
<p>“Just do it. That 2062 is so stupidly basic it’s not even funny, besides the 12mm on the shelf looks a little more fun, doesn't it?”</p>
<p>It did, and a 12mm SMG did sound like fun. Picking the as of yet unnamed SMG off the shelf, Izuku found it was quite a bit heavier than he expected. Izuku briefly thought about asking for the name, but a part of him didn’t want to sit through another technical explanation of the guns specs. Plus, he was too afraid to say he didn’t actually know what Kaz was talking about.</p>
<p>“Remember Midoriya, you’re just getting a feel on guns, no third eye.”</p>
<p>“Right.”</p>
<p>“Ready?” Kaz said, handing everyone noise canceling headphones.</p>
<p>Izuku took aim “Ready.”</p>
<p>After one last check that everyone else had their headphones on, Toga and Milady having given thumbs up, Kaz nodded at Izuku, “Fire.”</p>
<p>He raised the SMG, aiming towards the center of the paper set the other side of the range, and unloaded.</p>
<p>Kaz held up his hand at Izuku from his position at his chair, taking his headphones off and gesturing for the rest to do the same.</p>
<p>“Your spread is terrible.”</p>
<p>Izuku grimaced, turning to look at the sheet, two bullet total hit.</p>
<p>“I thought you said noone would bad, teacher.” Anja prodded</p>
<p>“Hey! I said ‘virtually noone would be bad’, there’s still room for error!”</p>
<p>“Still, you should be more clear, teacher!”</p>
<p>“Midoriya! Was I unclear?”</p>
<p>“A little.”</p>
<p>Kaz grumbled for a moment before returning to Izuku, “Anyways, SMG?”</p>
<p>“Eh, at the very least I wouldn’t want to dedicate time to it.”</p>
<p>“Fair enough. Put it back, then grab a shotgun. Preferably not the lever action, it’s only there since it’s vintage.”</p>
<p>Izuku went for one of gun, the one with a longer barrel and short body, and showed it to Kaz.</p>
<p>“That’s the lever action, Midoriya.”</p>
<p>Quietly returning the gun to its place in the rack, he  grabbed the one right beside it. “This one?”</p>
<p>“That” Kaz began, and oh no, not another rant. “Would be 3H-Vistosa Liberator. I know you get bored when I talk about gun specifications so as a treat I’ll tell you about the guns history.” Oh, that’s nice. “In 2181 1 year after the Venezuelan government was overthrown by American infiltrators, and 31 years after my birth. The new ‘Americanized’ government was removed by the Venezuelan revolutionary party, which began a mere 2 months after their initial installation. The revolutionary party was headed by a venerable ‘hero’ of the Venezuelan people: Baroca Lich. He was a vampire, just so you know. The revolution was backed by the Vistosa weapons and acquisitions company, which was party interested in once again having military support and basically free shipping.. but was really more interested in having the executives become vampires.”</p>
<p>Izuku blanched, and noticed he wasn’t the only one, Toga also looked surprised. Although, Anja was nodding along. But.. “Wait! If they were a known vampire, why didn’t the Hellsing Organization do anything about it?”</p>
<p>“Legally speaking, because it’s not within our jurisdiction. On paper, we work exclusively in East Asia and Europe. However, in reality the reason we didn’t do anything was because Baracoa Lich works for Hellsing. You see, America taking over Venezuela was a problem for us, partially because The Crown doesn’t want The US getting more territory.”</p>
<p>“And the other part?”</p>
<p>“Because the US’s main goal wasn’t something as brain dead as ‘Americanizing’ Venezuela. They’re real goal was the capture and subsequent interrogation of one of Hellsings agents, who was on a Yacht trip at the time.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t think Hellsing would-“</p>
<p>“We don’t.”</p>
<p>“And it sounds ridiculous that an agent couldn’t handle themselves.”</p>
<p>“They can. It’s that letting them handle the problem themselves would in and of itself be a problem. So the Hellsing Organization instead opted to take care of the problem under the guise of revolution.”</p>
<p>Toga chimed in “Who wa-“</p>
<p>“And” Kaz said, “after the revolution succeeded and Baroca faked his death, Vistosa made a gun in his name to keep up their shitty appearance as a ‘unabashedly Venezuelan business’. Throughout the revolution, ownership of multiple shares and the CEO changed hands over 20 times. So most of the original vampire wannabes were dead.”</p>
<p>Izuku grimaced “That was… nice. But I think I want to get back to shooting now.”</p>
<p>Kaz nodded, “Didn’t like my history lesson?”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t.. uh.. no. No I didn’t.”</p>
<p>“Cool. Now,” Kaz once again put on his headphones, “Shoot.”</p>
<p>Izuku sighed, “Right..” Bringing up the gun, he fired, eight times in total.</p>
<p>*click, click*</p>
<p>“That was okay.”</p>
<p>“This.. this thing doesn’t have a lot of bullets?”</p>
<p>“Nope. Not your style?” </p>
<p>Izuku shook his head “No, not really.”</p>
<p>Kaz sighed, “Man, it seems like you're just set on pistols.”</p>
<p>“Ah ha ha….”</p>
<p>“Well, whatever. Go grab one. Whatever stands out to you.”</p>
<p>Izuku nodded, leaving the Liberator on the table and walking over to the considerably smaller rack.</p>
<p>“Whatever stands out to me…”</p>
<p>A long barrel, engravings adorning it’s silver slide, with a brown leather grip.</p>
<p>“Arm .454 Casull.”</p>
<p>Kaz turned to him, “You say something?”</p>
<p>“Ah- no.”</p>
<p>“Then get on with it, shoot.”</p>
<p>Izuku returned to the range itself, not noticing the stare Kaz was sending at Casull. Bringing up the gun, Izuku breathed deeply.</p>
<p>BLAM BLAM</p>
<p>BLAM BLAM </p>
<p>BLAM BLAM</p>
<p>“Six shots, all on target. Not bad.”</p>
<p>Izuku looked down at the Arm .454. “I like it.”<br/>—————————————————————<br/>—————————————————————</p>
<p>Heh heh “So did I…” the ground squelched under his heavy boots, a combination of rain and brain matter squishing as he moved, “But times change…”</p>
<p>“And.. heh.”</p>
<p>BLAM!</p>
<p>“And runners run faster.”</p>
<p>Something fell a good 2km away</p>
<p>“Nothing mediocre works long”<br/>—————————————————————<br/>—————————————————————</p>
<p>
  <em>Somewhere in coastal Britain</em>
</p>
<p>A man in a dark green suit glared at the contents of a now open letter, “That… another one?! What was she thinking?!”</p>
<p>“Sir, you know she’s not one to bother with rules in times of need.”</p>
<p>“Damn it! Some unknown kid dying in a villain attack is NOT A TIME OF NEED!”</p>
<p>The butler sighed, “Sir, you know she doesn’t see it that way..”</p>
<p>The suited man gathered all sorts of official documents, having scattered them about after seeing the contents of his latest report, “Bah! This way, that way, doesn’t make vampires cost any less!”</p>
<p>“Quite so, sir.”</p>
<p>Taking a few deep breaths, the suited fellow calmed himself down. “Nothing we can do about it now.. ready my plane Fairaway” he grabbed a certain offending document “I know just how he can prove his worth.”</p>
<p>“Of course, Lord Deviel Fairbrook Wingates Von Hellsing.”<br/>—————————————————————<br/>———END—————Of—————Chapter—-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feels weird being as explainy as I usually am in this story. So I won’t, in the future my notes and summaries will be cryptic and annoying.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>